1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for unlocking a locked computing device and, more specifically, to a method that utilizes biological recognition technology to unlock a locked computing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the use of computing devices permeate our daily lives, especially with the recent popularity of mobile computing devices, protecting and securing the use of and the data stored on those devices is becoming increasingly important.
Many computing devices have implemented lock mechanisms to prevent the unauthorized use and/or accidental key inputs. These lock mechanisms typically require the user to type in a password and/or manipulate icons on screen menus each time they want to unlock the devices. Simply (but not only) due to the frequency of use for these devices, many users find these steps to be unnecessarily repetitive and time consuming, and as a result, many users often choose not to lock their devices. This results in much higher probabilities of the device registering erroneous inputs and of the device being left susceptible to unauthorized use and/or malicious security violations.
Thus, there is a need for a method that provides users with an easier and more convenient way of unlocking their computing devices.